Different Tears Upon The Same Book
by SLRisme
Summary: Draco Malfoy sees Hermione Granger crying the library late one night, and wants to see what's wrong... This isn't the kind of 'love story' you would think of... A request by GhostJCD3


88888

88888

Hello, it's me.

Okay, I am now, with no doubt…

A loser for typing this.

I had someone request this, and yes again, even though I have already answered this question, I do requests. I will try my best to read, watch, whatever your request is and I shall try my best to do the story that you request. Let me not start this rant again though, not now. I haven't typed in a while, so… I thought about this.

I do not read the _'Harry Potter'_ books; in fact the only thing I have read from Harry Potter is like, the last ending chapter from the last book! I've watched the movies, I barley remember them though, and from my own reading heart, I know that the movies are never as good as the book.

I'll probably do rather horrible at this story then, but I'm going to try it…

Oh, yes, I almost forgot, my dearies…

This is a Draco and Hermione story, but not in the way you think.

Hope you enjoy this and have a wonderful day.

88888

Title: Different Tears Upon That Book

The jade black cloak toughed the ground, blowing in the soft breeze that was blowing into the library from the open window. The Moonlight shinned upon the room, showing that a female figure had her face buried into a book that should have been actually resting against a pillow instead of the scarlet book. A despondent look crossed her features, tears slashing against the book pages as water marks were left upon the pages of the romance book.

It was none other than Hermione Granger that cried in the library.

Trying to calm her sobs down, she relaxed her muscles in the dark brown, wooden chairs, merely staring at the pages with tears still falling from her eyes. She didn't even catch the sound of footsteps coming into the library, merely sobbing louder then she wanted to.

"_Shouldn't you be sleeping, Granger…"_

Hermione stopped, her heart frozen like ice, hearing the whisper.

The book that was tightly held in her hands now slipped from them, crashing into the wooden as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek, getting caught… Crying in the library at night by one of the teachers, the teacher was probably going to take away points from Gryffindor, and it would be all her fault.

Turning around, her eyes stared into the calm, maybe even caring eyes, as she could only stare as the male figure pulled a smile, holding a hint of a mocking smirk upon his pale lips.

"_W… What do you want, you arrogant, spoiled…"_

"_Even if you are a nerd, Granger, why the bloody hell would you be here in the library when you could have points taken away?"_

"_Why are __**you**__ here?!"_

"_Because, I was walking down the hallways, it's a nice night, and then I heard something in the library. I came to check it out, and I saw you… Whatever, just answer my question."_

She still stared, and then watched in amazement as he used his long, jade black sleeve to whip some of the tears falling off her eyes upon her cheeks. Hermione, who watched Draco sit down by her side, finally sighed, opening her mouth to speak…

"_I… I didn't even think of the house points, and I'm here, because… Because, Ron said a few things today…"_

_A loud huffing sound left Draco, both of the two figures staring at each other._

"_**Weasley**__, I still can't believe you talk to him. I'm surprised though, what did he say to you today? And why? He should __**know**__ that you're the only girl he can ever get…"_

Hermione glared at him, Draco merely raised an eyebrow, smirking, still sitting there though, waiting for her to tell him the rest of the information.

"_I don't like Ron like that, and he doesn't like me like that, or he wouldn't of been… Like that today…"_

"_Depending, Granger, what did he do and say?"_

"_It was in front of these other guys I don't know; Harry was gone some where else, so it was just Ron and I with those guys. They're older than us so, Ron tried to act like he was better then me, you know? Like… 'Cool', or something like that. He started actually cursing at me, then the boys and him started calling me a… Ridiculous to say I was also hurt by this, but they all called me an 'ugly troll', what ridiculous words, I know._

_That wasn't what hurt the most though. I stood there, protected myself, or rather tried to, and then some guy with blonde hair actually lifted his hand up… And… __**SMACKED**__ me for protecting myself! I fell to the ground, and the only thing Ron did was stare, and watched as I stared to cry. When he finally stared walking towards me to help me, I just smacked his hand away, got up and ran away from them, from Harry, who was coming back towards the table._

_I think Harry started a fight with Ron after that, I'm rather not sure, but all I know is that Ron Weasley is… Is such a __**pig faced troll**__ himself!"_

Draco merely stared at her, his hand under the table away from her vision, clinched in a pale fist, holding a snarl upon his features. How dare they… How dare that Weasley boy with his stupid thoughts… Hermione would always be too good for him, and what hurt the most for Draco was the fact that she was not crying, because she hated him.

She was crying, because she **LOVED** him and he did that to her…

That's what hurt.

After all this damn time, no matter how hard he had tried for her to forgive him for the harsh things he had called her in the last couple of years, she still had her heart set on a Weasley… He didn't blame her though, bloody hell; even still he called her a 'blood mud', like that was going to get her heart…

That does not matter anymore, **not anymore**…

"_I should stop talking to him…"_

"_He might be a bloody fool, but you and I both know that Weasley is just… Confused about things, and I know he's been looking for you all day, I bet he's still looking for you now. Just talk to him about it, alright…? Even though Weasley is a bloody fool, a moron, a… Ugh… You should still talk to him…"_

"_D… Do you think I really should, Draco…?"_

"…"

"…_Draco…?"_

"_Yes, I do. And if anything else happens, just… Come talk to me…"_

With that, a bright smile crossed her features that had once been filled with a despondent look, as she pushed herself off the wooden chair, as Draco had stood up himself. With one last look, his sleeve wiped across her cheek, taking away the last few tears off her cheeks as she placed a kiss upon his own pale cheek.

As quickly as it happened though, she pulled away, quickly heading out the doors.

Draco Malfoy stood there, staring down at the book that she had been once reading, as his trembling fingers picked up the door, about to read the title till another voice outside the library had caught his ears. Turning towards the door, book in his pale hand; he calmly strolled towards the wooden door, hearing the whispers of two voice outside growing even louder.

Pushing the door open just a bit, his gray eyes caught between the crack as he saw two figures, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, both in an embrace, tears rolling down both their cheeks, hitting the marble floor. Draco only caught a few words from Ron of apologizing for what he had done, as the two, in only that quick of a moment, became best-friends-who-are-secretly-lovers-even-if-they-don't-want-to-admit-it again…

He watched as the two broke their embrace, Ron whispering something to Hermione as he left her. Leaving her standing there as an emotionless expression was on her features, staring at window that held the Moonlight that glistened upon her.

With that, Draco calmly closed the wooden door behind him, making sure she didn't hear it, just staring out the window that was also right in front of him, the stars shinning outside of the window. He body slid down the wooden door, his cloak wrapped tightly around his body as his gray eyes kept looking out the glass window.

He stared…

And stared…

And still stared…

Until something wet, hot went down his cheek, his hand brushing it away with a quick pace as he stared down at his hand that had wiped the tear off, along with the hand that held the book, as a sob left his lips. Indeed; it was a tear.

With that, the book slipped from his hand, and he arms wrapped around his knees, head down against his knees.

Draco Malfoy stared to cry with the stars watching him.

As Hermione Granger, on the other side, started crying with the Moon watching her.

The book, now covered with both of their tears, was reviling its cover that had bold written words on it in lavender letters. The words wrote…

'**The Secret Of My Love'**

As they both cried in the night, neither of them knew that the other was crying just outside the wooden door…

88888

I know, it was probably bad and dorky, sorry!

So, tell me what you liked and didn't like, leave reviews please, and have a wonderful day!

88888


End file.
